Slitheen
The Slitheen are a family group of Raxacoricofallapatorians and are evil aliens in the Doctor Who series, and they are wanted criminals from their home planet Raxacoricofallapatorius and are tracked down by the Judoon and law abiding Raxacoricofallapatorians. They are large and very bulky in appearance. They have puppy like eyes and long arms with Claws. They can kill humans and use their bodies as disguises, by using high tech equipment attached to their necks it helps them fit into Human skins. Female slitheen are able to shoot a poisonous dart from there fingers. Doctor Who The Slitheen first appear in the 2006 episode Aliens of London/World War Three.A large Mysterios spaceship crashes into the River Tems, after knocking a chunk out of Big Ben. Special forces are called in to recover what they can and a body is found. The body turns out to be a mere distraction set by the slitheen so they can infiltrate people of importance in the London area, after killing the Prime Minister the Slitheen take a job at acting prime minister, Their ultimate plan was to ignite world war three and sell of chunks of the Earth to other planets, however due to the Ninth Doctors intervention all but one of the Slitheen are killed when the Doctor blows up 10 downing street. Not long after the remains of a Slitheen are recovered by a rich American called Henry Van Satten who keeps it in his private alien museum. The last major Doctor Who appearance for the Slitheen was in the episode Boom Town, in which the only surviving Slitheen from the massacre in London is now mayor of Cardiff in Wales and plans to open the Temporal Rift which would destroy the Earth,It planned to escape with a Spacesurf board, but just before her plans fall in to place she sees the hart of the Tardis and transforms back into an egg, the Doctor then takes it to Raxafalapoturios and leaves it on a farm to be raised properly. The Slitheen cameo in several episodes afterwards, one Slitheen is seen in the Christmas Special episode Attack of the Graske were one had been captured by the Graske. It is later indirectly released by the Doctor where it goes onto attack a group of Graske. Another Slitheen appears in a space bar alongside Hath, Adipose, Sycorax, Judoon and a whole host of other unidentified aliens. Sarah Jane Adventures The Slitheen appear often in the Sarah Jane Adventures. They are first seen Infiltrating an ordinary school in London as well as other schools across the world and again planned to destroy and sell Earth of in chunks, but the intervention of Sarah Jane her newly adopted son Luke and his two friends, The Slitheen mostly flee however some are killed. The Slitheen return led by the son of one of the Slitheen killed by Sarah Jane in their previous encounter, and posed as Luke's real parents and planned to kill him as an act of revenge, but they are again beaten by Sarah Jane and they flee the Earth. A single Slitheen is briefly seen in the beginning of the episode The Gift, but it is quickly killed by a pair of Blathereen. Trivia *There are several toys of the Slitheen. *The slitheen alongside the Bane are the main villains in the Sarah Jane Series. Category:Doctor who monsters Category:SJA monsters Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters